marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Khoraja (Kingdom)
and/or of Southern Koth. As a strategic position, it was seized by Kothian adventurers, who made it an independent nation along the eastern Kothian frontier, among many other small nations. The same breed of adventures also established the kingdom of Khauran, and Castle Crimson, who was seemingly more or less part Khoraja. The royal family ruled from then, but the masters of Castle Crimson didn't cared more for their orders than for Koth's, Hyrkanians' nor desert-dwellers's, and it was eventually captured and held by Shemites for two decades, into the Age of Conan. Age of Conan Khoraja was one of the many nations, along Koth, Khauran and Turan, to be plundered by the Adobe of the Damned. Khossus' and Yasmela's rules After the events involving the Skull of Set, Conan thought to Khoraja, though it is unknown if he did. King Amalrus of Ophir had the righful king held captive, nad hesitatd between restoring him in exchange for a royal ranso, or turn him to his enemy, the King of Koth, for Koth offered an advantageous treaty in its design to annex Khoraja. The king's sister, Princess Yasmela ruled in his stead, assisted by Count Thespides, Chancellor Taurus, and Lord General Malthom, a mercenary from Nemedia. ... Katuman, a prince of Stygia who had sided with Natohk but was wounded by Conan during the battle the Khorajan Host waged over Natohk and subsequently imprisoned, took an oath of allegiance to the Khorajan crown. Though involved with Conan, Yasmela grew closer to Katuman and consented to him, stating that his royal blood would enrich the Khorajan line. ... Conan rested for two fortnights of drinks and wenches before leaving, accompanied by Hobb of Anuphar, a Corinthian with gambling debts. The Shemites holding Crimson Castle eventually exchanged it to the Khorajans against needed food supplies. Yasmela and her brother then gave it to Malthom, as a gift for services rendered, but mostly as they needed to form a souther bulwark for Khoraja against the nomads, and because he was from Nemedia, as the desert men had insisted that the commander of the fortress should no be Khorajan. ... Midea and the cult of Z'un Tha The crown prince of Khoraja was later abducted by a cult seeking the return of their god Z'un Tha, which Midea, warrior-princess of Khoraja, was part, intending to gain power from the grateful god she would release. Conan was employed as a mercenary to retrive the prince, in exchange for sixty gold coins, accompanied by Midea and three nobles, including Lord Achillus. Those became Mida's thralls as they were tricked into making blood vows on her enchanted knif. The cultists were about to begin the ceremony of possession, in which the prince was splayed on the altar and about to be sacrificed. Conan attempted a rescue, but upon their capture, Midea stabbed the prince to claim her destiny, causing the prince's soul to immolate and allowing Z'un Tha to return. The god accepted to empower Midea, and decided to possess Conan's body to rule upon Earth. As Conan managed to grab the princess' enchanted knife, Midea and the nobles were pulled into Z'un Tha's Spirit Realm. Facts Geography The kingdom laid southeast of Koth. It was bordered at south and east by the Kothian Escarpment, which was pierced only by the Shamla Pass. The Shemite city of Akbitana was set south of Khoraja. The capital was the walled city of Khoraja, while dozens other cities existed, two of them on the map, including one at the north, and Meshken at south, thirty miles west of Khoraja, and another at north. Hillmen lived in the low hills west of the capital. Criminality ... Khoraja was one of the many nations, along Koth, Khauran and Turan, to be plundered by the Adobe of the Damned. ... Fauna The black scorpion was the deadliest creature of the desert. Khorajan magpies were mentioned, though it could simply a expression. Horses and camels were used, though it is unknown if they were native of Khoraja. Politics ... Khoraja was presumably among the satellite nations of Koth, which Koth wished to annex. Education Women of any rank, even those in the throne succession line, weren't taught to read. Econonomy Khoraja used Khorajan Minars as currency. It was stated that those were lesser in value than the Kothian Minars. They also used gold coins, thought it is unknown what relative value those have to each other. The Shamla Pass, the only point of passage in the southern border of Khoraja, the Kothian Escarpment, was part of the main caravan route going the Hyborian Kingdoms and into the East and South. Because of its control over those paths of trade, Khoraja was of great importance to the Kothic Empire (as was Khauran, where another pass existed. Among the goods produced in Khoraja were the Khorajan lacquer, seemingly an expensive product. Food Khorajan food included the Khorajan Apples. Religion The early Khorajans, while under the yoke of Koth, abandoned the worship of Mitra in favor of Ishtar, as did Koth and her other satellites. The Palace Shrine of Mitra in the city of Khoraja was kept mainly for the benefit of the Hyborian visitors to the court. A cult living in the hills seeked the return of their god Z'un Tha. Midea, warrior-princess of Khoraja, was part of that cult, intending to gain power from the grateful god she would release. ... Legends The fabled Labyrinth of Khoraja were sometimes referenced while commenting on mazes and tunnels. | PointsOfInterest = * Khoraja - Capital, southeast of the kingdom * Meshken - to the south, thirty miles west of Khoraja * On-the-map city or town to the north * Kothian Escarpment - Southern and eastern border ** Shamla Pass, only point of passage, part of the main caravan route going the Hyborian Kingdoms and into the East and South * Castle Crimson | Residents = * Princess Yasmela of Khoraja * King Khossus of Khoraja * Count Thespides * Chancellor Taurus * Lord General Malthom * Midea, warrior-princess of Khoraja | Notes = * Khoraja was created by Robert E. Howard in "Black Colossus". | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Fictional Countries